This Guy
by exploringwords
Summary: Little by little, feelings grow for this certain guy. Although, Dawn doesn't realize it herself. {Ikarishipping}


Dawn had just started her journey in the Hoenn region and was looking for the nearest poke center to at least sleep in. unfortunately for her, she had just lost hope for there was absolutely no one to call or ask for help.

Piplup was of no use either. He eventually gave up after realizing almost ever tree and path seemed the same. He grew tired after walking and trying to lead Dawn on.

She looked up and around her surroundings but ended up falling down on her knees, bringing Piplup with her. Though he ended up fumbling, he walked back to Dawn and held on to her arm, trying his best to comfort her. Dawn looked up at him and sighed. "It's just no use Piplup. I give up." she says as she looks back on the ground again.

After a deep moment of silence, a voice had broken the space, causing Dawn to jump. "You're pathetic." She quickly stands up and turns, facing a purple-haired boy. Her eyes widen at the sight. "P-paul?"

Being his usual self, he doesn't react or answer, and simply passes by her. Her anger rises but she tries her best to keep her cool. "What are you doing in Hoenn?"

He doesn't bother to stop but continues walking. "I'm training to be in the Hoenn Leauge." Though, this is when her curiosity perks up and millions of questions arrive. Paul seemed to know where he was going after all. She caught up to him saying, "W-Well, where are you going?"

He glanced at her before speaking. "Trying to find a poke center." Dawn was relieved to see that Paul was at least answering her. She was too tired to continue speaking at the moment, so she mindlessly followed him while carrying a certain Piplup who didn't mind as well.

Only minutes after did Paul realize that the both of them were walking side by side. Strange was it that he only noticed after a short time because he isn't usually so absent-minded. "Quit following me."

"I can't find a poke center either so my best option is going with you...deal with it." She said with her oh so usual whiny tone, as she mummbled the last phrase.

"What was that?" he says with only the tiniest bit of anger in his tone. She jumps in surprise as she quickly says "Nothing!".

He eyes her for about 2 seconds before turning back, starting to walk down the trail again. "Don't stay too close. You're not enough troublesome as it is."

"Piplup..." the little pokemon had groaned. Although Dawn was blushing herself, she didn't think her rage could help itself. "I know Piplup, I know." she reassures her partner, with Paul pretending not to notice.

The walk had actually been quite long, Dawn's tiredness helping her willpower not to ask Paul if he even knows where he's going. It was getting lonely having to find no other human civilization the past hours. Of course, it still seemed pretty lonely because he wasn't talking to her at all, let alone she wasn't able to see his God for Piplup.

Just as she brought up all her courage to talk to him, she swore she felt a drop of water hit her head. "Um, Paul?..." she said, leaving her voice trailing. After feeling another drop on her palm, she decided it was best to get his full attention. "Paul!"

"Ugh..." he muttered under his breath. "What?!"

Before Dawn even had the opportunity to speak up, the two had already felt multiple drops of rain hit them. Paul frowned and as they both looked at each other, and ran. _She's just going to follow me anyway_.

"Hey wait!" "Piplup!" they exclaimed at the same time, rushing after the boy. As she was in a state of panic, her feet automatically moved swiftly, and she had seen Paul at an intersection. He paused for a moment, looking to both ways and wondering which to take. He decided quickly and had gone through the left path. Dawn continued rushing to him, and followed to what seemed like a cave.

They were both crouched down on the floor, soaking wet. Though Piplup was still outside, dancing happily in the rain. "Hmph." Paul grunted at the pokemon. "Pathetic Pokemon."

Dawn was shaking not only from the coldness, but out of her rage and anger. It seemed obvious she couldn't take it any longer. "How is that even pathetic?! Honestly Paul I don't understand what your problem is all the time!" she said with both her arms up in the air. Paul glanced at her with his normal bored look and casually ignored her.

"I can't believe I even followed you and tried talking to you at all." she shouted once more, hearing an echo follow her. She wanted to move deeper in the cave and away from Paul, but was too scared because of the darkness the cave swallowed. Far too risky for her. Instead, she still sat on the rock across Paul, shivering like crazy while trying her best to ignore him. She heard what seemed like the sound of a zipper and an item being taken out but she chose to ignore it.

Next thing she knew, a blue jacket was hovering on the front of half her face. She followed the source and saw Paul holding it up, though not facing her. _It must be his extra one taken out of his bag_.

"Aren't you going to use it for _yourself_?" her voice cracking a bit, but making sure he notices the anger in her tone.

"I'm hovering it to you, and you're shivering. No i'm not going to use it you idiot." Dawn admitted she really was in need of a dry piece of clothing. She thought about it for a while, impressed he was still willing to give it to her by now. She took it from him, gently, showing her anger had been toned down. "Thanks."

PKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Dawn yawned, stretching her arms in the air. She hadn't even realized she fell asleep. I mean, who would have thought she could in the dirty floor of the cave. When she sat up, she found Piplup next to her.

Then, she noticed Paul wasn't in the cave. She frantically stood up ran out of the cave, still clutching the jacket. Her eyes softened, realzing he had gone earlier and went to continue his journey. She admit it, she was extremely disappointed he was nowhere to be found.

"Piplup?" Dawn looked down to see Piplup with a questioning face as well. She crouched down next to him. "Guess he's off to continue training Piplup."

She took off the jacket and eyed it. She still couldn't believe he offered the jacket in the first place, caring that she was shivering. After all those days back in Sinnoh, her judgement for him softened little by little. Next thing she knew, she would eventually develop feelings for this guy.

The guy who didn't even know her name at first, the guy who is uncaring to his pokemon, the guy who was rude to her and her friends her whole journey to Sinnoh, the guy who opened up to her and why he hated his rival, the guy who cared for her enough to see that she wasn't shivering.

This guy.


End file.
